Finishing What They Started
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Noah are on the quest to fnd the Uranium Bomb that is still out there somewhere. They come across who they least expect and they are hurt and hindered by people that they thought they would never have to see again.
1. Chapter 1

Noah, living with Edward and Alponse Elric. Living would be a bit of a stretch though, it was more of 'travels' with them. She met Edward when he was still trying to get home, or on the other side of the gate, but never really left his side.

They were tracking down something called an Uranium Bomb. She didn't really understand the mechanics of it, but she knew it was important to get rid of it for the sake of all of mankind.

At the moment she was looking up at the sky, it was dark blue and she could see all the stars. At the moment they were camping in the middle of the desert. They ran out of water just that morning and they weren't sure what they were going to do from there. They needed to find a town if they were going to stay alive.

"Noah? You still up?" Alphonse woke to find that she was still wide awake and gazing at the sky as if she has never seen such a beautiful thing. Alphonse was actually quite fasinated with her, she was so strong, beautiful, and could do just about anything. Women these days weren't like that, at least not on this side of the gate. As far as Al could tell, women here liked men to wait on them hand and foot.

"You wouldn't believe that something that usually looks so simple could be so beautiful. During the day it's also boring, but at night the sky shows it's true self." She looked at Al, then back at the night sky.

Alphonse looked up at the sky also, didn't take his eyes off of it, and as far as he knew, Noah was doing the same.

-------

"Edward, we're walking in circles!"

"We are not, I know exactly where we're going!" Edward yelled back at his brother. They had been walking this god forsaken desert all morning and haven't come around any human beings, or any life in any way. No plant, or animals. They didn't know where they were going or where they came from, so that was the deffinition of 'lost,' but of course, Edward was to 'high and mighty' to admit it.

"Edward, maybe we should sit down for a while. Come up with a plan so we don't die while walking in circles," Noah knew that Edward would listen to her if not for his own brother.

"Brother, she's right. We should stop and take a break," Al chirped in. Even in this time he seemed to be quite happy and delightful.

"Fine, but not for too long. We have to keep moving," Edward said, falling down on the soft sad as if it was his idea to stop and take a break the whole time, as if he was the exsausted one.

------

They took a break but then started on their path again and finally came across a small desert town full of people that were open enough to help them with food, drinks, and a place to stay. After that, all the people just seemed to go and hibernate, disappear, and acted as if they had some deadly disease.

"I don't get it, why would they all help us then not egnolage us at all?" Alphonse was confused, along with the other two.

"I don't know either, but we should all get some rest if we are going to ask around about that bomb," Noah had a point. None of them have gotten any sleep, or good sleep in about a week and a half, and if they were going to be talking to the people of this town, they were going to need a lot of energy.

The three didn't know that while they were walking through the town, that they thought no one was paying any attention to them, there was someone following them. And little did Edward and Alphonse know, they were going to be put face to face with someone that they thought was dead, gone, never coming back. Someone that was going to help them, or so they would think.

A/N- I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit rushed, I might even re-write it. I promise with all my heart that the next chapter with be more excited and a lot longer. It will get better, this was just me getting into it! Thank you for your support. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks: **

**Review Thanks: **

animephoenix2468- This is just a random desert that they just happened across. Nothing really special about it. Thanks so much for the review though!

* * *

A/N- I have a new story up, I would be delighted if you would all check it out. I wouldn't mind If you would check out my other fanfics, you might be interested. Thanks again for all of you that read.

"Brother, it's lunch time and we haven't found anything out. Can we please go eat?" Alphonse was basically whining at his brother to take a break. They have been asking around about the bomb all morning and either no one would talk to them, or they didn't know anything about it, or so they would all say.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if we don't stick to it Al," Edward told his brother in a bit of a scolding manner. Alphonse looked at Noah for a bit of help in the matter and she just nodded and stepped forward.

"Ed, why don't we go eat some lunch, we could always ask around in whatever part of town we are in. Plus, it's pointless to walk around the desert with no food or water in our systems, we'll get dehydrated. And you can't tell me that you aren't hungry," and at the mention of food, Ed's stomach growled. He looked up at Noah in defeat and smiled. "Well that settles it, were do you want to eat?" She looked from Al to Ed and back to Alphonse again.

"I saw a little diner a bit back, we could stop there for a bite to eat. I think I saw people with ice lemonade too!" His eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of something cold to drink and Noah just smiled, while Ed, with his usual 'I'm so grumpy attitude' just sighed and followed silently behind them.

~xxxxx~

They each got a side of rice, and Edward got an extra side of dumplings with miso soup. The guy ate so much, neither of the other two knew where all the food went.

"So, where to next," Edward said with his mouth full.

"Edward, chew then talk. It's rude to talk with your mouth full," Noah said while taking a sip of her tea. She sighed and sometimes thought that she was the only grown one in the group and sometimes thought of herself as their mother.

"Yeah Ed, and no one wants to see that." And here they go, they've been arguing a lot. Noah knew it was because of the heat and the fact that they haven't come across any information on the bomb but it was getting a bit old. They were sitting there arguing and drawing attention to themselves.

"Both of you shut up!" She yelled in a whisper. She looked around with a shy smile, trying to convince everyone that they weren't going to destroy the place. Both boys looked at her then around them selves and Edward was about to say something when he saw a shadow lurking on the other side of the window. When he stared at it for a bit, it slowly disappeared and Edward got up to follow it.

"Ed, where are you going?" Alphonse shouted after his brother, Noah got up and jogged to the door and looked out to see the older brother was gone. She looked back at Alphonse.

"Come on, we have to find him," She motioned him forward. "Before he does anything stupid," she added thinking of the other times he went off on his own. She cringed at the thought.

~xxxxx~

Edward could see a long blond pony tail flying in the wind as the person in front of him ran from him. He was running out of breath and was falling behind. From the way that the person was standing by the window and the way that they were running, Edward could tell that it was a man.

The man ran into an ally and when Edward came to the end he knew that he lost the man with golden hair. He looked up to the roof and back down the way he came and turned to walk back to find Alphonse and Noah.

He had a feeling that he's been being watched for the past two days since he's been in the town. He let the feeling slide as he knew he's never been out here and he's only been on this side of the gate for so long. He didn't think anyone would know him though, unless they were from his side of the gate. He stopped in his tracks and thought for a minute. But seeing the thought as not possible started up again.

When he came to the opening of the ally he spotted Noah and Alphonse on the other side of the street.

"Hey!" He yelled to get their attention and they ran over as soon as they spotted him.

"Oh my, are you okay? Where did you go? I was so worried," Noah was freaking out, checking his face and arms to make sure he wasn't hurt. He gently pulled her hands away from his face, he still wasn't use to the closeness of her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I saw someone outside of the diner and when they took off I went after them. They ran and I lost them in the ally I just came out of," he gestured back the way he came. "I think he's been following us. All I know about him from the chase is that he's a man and has golden blond hair. I could definitely pick him out of a crowd if I saw him." Edward knew that the man was familiar, he just wasn't sure how yet. But he knew that if he saw him again, he would know that it was indeed him.

"Well, lets get you back to the room. We should all get some rest, especially you Ed. Come on," Noah grabbed his hand and dragged him along the busy street of the small desert town. Alphonse followed but stopped shot when he looked back and saw a shadowy figure at the base of the ally. When he looked back, there was nothing there. "Al, come on. It's getting dark," he turned reluctantly and followed them, thinking all the while that something was definitely wrong.

A/N- Well there was a little glimpse at their stalker. Is he bad? Or is he good? For only I know. This chapter was a little on the short side, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Check out my other fics, I also have a new one started, thanks again.


End file.
